Clock Work
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: The Queen of the Stars and her king the Lightning Dragon dance once more. FT Laxus X Lucy Halloween Contest entry.


_It is said on the night of Halloween a clock will open and a woman made of gold, silver, and bronze will dance her way around the clock ever hour, until the night is over. It is said that she dances bathed in the light of the moon, a dress made of stars wrapped around her. She waits for a partner to join her as she dances, and one always appears. A man came riding a storm cloud, lightning dancing around him, as he joined her in her endless dance that began and ending with the clock strikes._

 **Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock**

Sounded through an old clock tower in a small town, that was bustling with people all staring up at it waiting. Inside a figure that should have been worn with time, but still looked as new as the day it first appeared started to slowly stand from were it had sat cross legged on the floor. The figure was a woman, her movements were flawless her parts moving with ease showing no age on them. Gold and silver mixed together at her feet creating a pair of golden heels, that moved up into silver legs, that had mixes of bronze in them. The gold twirled upwards to her knees, were it turned into bronze that mixed into the silver skin of her legs. Her arms were all bronze with silver gloves that went up to her elbows, a black dress with white stars moving into the form of constellations wrapped around her chest showing the mix of silver and bronze of her upper chest, before it turned into gold as the dress went down spilling onto her legs were a slit in it allowed you to see them. It fell downwards to her knees and went no farther. A silver ribbon sat in her gold hair, while her silver face shown, bronze eyes stared forward seeming to be waiting.

Her body stayed like that for a moment as if just taking in, preparing herself before the big dance. Her right leg went first in a smooth walk as the clock tower's hand strike 6:00 and two oak doors appeared like magic before slowly opening. The crowd below held their breaths each waiting, excitement flew through the air before with a burst of motion the woman came leaping out into the air. Her legs extending, before landing and she twirled around in a circle. Her face looking towards the crowd a small smile appearing on bronze colored lips, her arms going up, body bending backwards looking to fall over, before her face looked towards the sky waiting. She wouldn't have to wait long.

Some new tourist who had came for the first time started to leave having seen the woman in the clock tower already, but were stopped by others with them saying "It's just about to actually start. She's waiting for her partner."

 **BOOM!**

A storm cloud appeared in the sky and an explosion of lightning filled the sky taking people's breaths away. Another boom before a figure appeared on the stage that wrapped around the clock hours. The figure was male, he was tall no. He was a giant compared to her small form, he was much more of a _monster_ compared to her to. Starting from the bottom to the top he was a beautiful yet terrifying sight for any eyes, his feet for one were not _human_ feet no, they had three sharp, deadly, white claws at the front with one at the heel of his foot. Gold scales covered his foot were the claws didn't, the scales traveled upwards towards his knees were they disappeared under black shorts that use to be pants, but had been ripped since then. His chest was bare showing large white scale 'plates' covering it, gold scales were on his sides and wrapped around towards his back. Black scales that seemed to make a pattern of sorts could be seen on his left side, with an odd symbol that some said was a fairy, but others said was a bird.

His shoulders down to his elbows were covered in thick gold scales, his elbows down had on a pair of black gloves, but if you were ever able to get close enough you would see that instead of fingers, he had five sharp white claws on each hand. He used the gloves to as not to hurt his dance partner. Another white 'plate' scale sat around the front of his neck going into gold at his jaw, the gold scales covered his whole face, with small white spikes appearing on the sides of his jaw. His eyes were in cat like slits and only his partner could see that they were the color of storm. A long lightning bolt scar went down over his right eye, which caught a lot of people's attention, stories of how it got there were made up each year in a contest of sorts.

A top his head was spiky blonde hair, with two white horns jutted outwards before going up and backwards over his hair. His lips curled up slowly though no one in the crowd could tell, and they showed a set of fangs inside his mouth. His back was also covered in thick golden scales, but this time with a line of black plates running down over his spine, white spikes pointing outwards of them. Two large golden, leather wings, with small white spikes on the tips were folded neatly against his back. A thick tail made of golden scales, with white spikes fell behind him seeming to help him move with the grace of a feline as he moved towards the woman.

Her body started to slowly fall backwards now, and he moved faster then was humanly possible, electricity sparked around him, making a small crack fill the air. Some in the crowd jumped in surprise most smiled and awed as he caught her gently into his gloved hands. They stared at each other bronze eyes that to the crowd held no life looking into a monster's eyes filled with love. He lifted her back to her feet, on hand resting on her hip, the other gently holding her hand in his, her other hand going to his shoulder. They moved as one spinning and twirling around the platform, as if they were the only two left in the world.

The spun round and round, as the crowd walked away to enjoy the evening knowing that their two dancing, lovers were together again.

Children laughed and ran around, some pretending to be the two lovers who danced throughout the night. Candy was given to children, adults shopped through the small market in the center of town in view of the clock tower at all times. Pumpkin carving contest were held, alongside other contests, screams and laughter filled the air making the town come alive. An act of fire and ice came ending in a small brawl when the two started fighting. Drinks were passed around alongside food, for hours and hours before it started to calm down around ten as children were sent to bed, and others went home just for a bit to wait till midnight.

* * *

The crowd had came together again, at least those that hadn't left to go to bed like most younger children. They watched as the two separated from each other the man bowing to the woman, the woman curtsied to him. They had only a couple minutes left before midnight would come upon the town, but both didn't seem to notice as the man stepped forward bending down, while she tilted her head upwards and a soft, gently kiss was shared between the two. "I'm sorry Lucy." the man whispered as he did ever year, the town's people never knew he spoke though. "I'm sorry I am not able to save any of us from this curse yet."

Lucy didn't answer, she couldn't actually no matter how much she wanted to. The curse had made it so her lips were melted together, she was able to smile and to frown, but she would never be able to talk to her lover again. Her hand reached up like every year and gently touched his face, the light of the moon showing a pink symbol under the glove. He pressed into the touch before feeling her hand drop and her body start to dance away her legs extending, before she turned and started to slide down onto the ground her legs crossing, her upper body starting to bow forward head down. The old clock let out a loud ring as it struck midnight and she was pulled back into the clock. The man could only watch as she disappeared back into the clock were she would sit alone, no spirit able to comfort her for another year.

His wings slowly extended showing that they both were twenty feet long, and twice his height. With a powerful jumped he was in the sky wings flapping sounding like the booms from lightning, before he was gone a small storm clouding seeming to appear and swallow him up, before disappearing alongside him.

* * *

For weeks afterwards people new to town would ask if they could climb the tower and get a closer look at the woman. The mayor Makarov would allow it, laughing when they left, while Erza the tower's protector would lead them up the long stairwell and would watch making sure they didn't damage anything as they tried to find a way in. The whole town would find it funny when they came back angry and disappointed at not being able to find a way up to the last part of the tower to see the woman. They would not even be able to get up to the stage. The towns people would tell them that no one can see either the Queen of the Stars as they called her or her king the Lightning Dragon.

The small restaurant in the town of Fairy Tail, owned by the Strauss siblings would tell them stories that had been made up about the two by the children and adults throughout the years. When the tourists left they would pass by the clock tower, then go pass the old stone church that had a large stone dragon on all fours, his wings up and out as if in mid flight, it's eyes staring at the tower as if waiting. Shivers would appear on their spines as they left, as if the dragon could also see them.

No one in the town of Fairy Tail knew that the stone dragon, who had been given the name of Laxus by the mayor who said "that his a member of the town to! He deserves a name." Was actually the 'monster' they saw every year dancing with his queen, just like they didn't know that they were under a curse to never know they were mages, or that instead of a town they were actually a guild thrown into a different dimension, they also didn't know that the only way to get home was to remember who they alongside Lucy and Laxus were. But they never would, because neither Laxus or Lucy could tell them, they could only watch, and listen in silence repeating the same thing every year on Halloween.

* * *

 _The man no, the dragon watches over her waiting for the next Halloween when they would dance and be together again for one more night. He would listen to the stories the towns people made up wishing that he could get them to remember, but he was stuck in the endless cycle of being stone for every day of the year except for Halloween were he flew to the tower and danced with his beloved._

 **Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...**

* * *

 **I am in the Halloween spirit!:)**

 **This is for the** **FT Laxus X Lucy Halloween Contest. (I will probably do some Halloween AUs with other ships. Not sure yet though.) I actually had three different ideas for it (I may still do them, and do a poll on which one was best), but in the end I decided on this one because I just had the urge to do this and keep _going_.**

 **Comments?**

 **THE CONTEST ENDS ON THE LAST DAY OF OCTOBER! PLEASE JOIN!**

 **THIS WILL ALSO BE ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN UNDER THE USERNAME _Dragonfire13_**


End file.
